


Ishimondo One-Shot Book <3

by ishimondoz4zrealz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cockblocking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, They are boyfriends, tags will be edited later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishimondoz4zrealz/pseuds/ishimondoz4zrealz
Summary: Just one shots of the boys being boyfriends.That’s it that’s the summary
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Ishimondo One-Shot Book <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non despair au. They are in high school, but they are both 18 and on their senior year. 
> 
> Smut warning! Mainly fluffy smut, nothing too kinky.

Mondo and Kiyotaka had been together for a few months. Everyday after school, they’d retreat to Mondo’s dorm room until the night time bell rang out. Much to Mondo’s dismay, Taka would go back to his dorm at this time. Some days they went out and did things, like ride Mondo’s motorcycle around or just take a walk. Today, they decided to stay in the room. 

Mondo had went to the bathroom upon their arrival, letting his hair down rather than keeping it in his usual pompadour. It took him a while to get all the spray and gel out, but it was just another part of their routine. 

He walked out to see his partner laying back on the bed, looking at a sheet of notes from one of their classes. The raven haired male had already replaced his uniform, as Mondo had done himself in the bathroom. 

Taka was now wearing one of Mondo’s t-shirts, finding the fact that it was over sized on him comfortable. It covered his hips, so he hadn’t worried about putting on any pants, and simply stayed in his underwear. After all, they were in the comfort of Mondo’s dorm, and his boyfriend was one of the only people he felt like he could genuinely be comfortable around. Why not use this opportunity?

Mondo ran a hand through his messy hair as he sat next to his boyfriend, causing the mattress to crease under his weight. 

“Are ya seriously already doin’ homework? We just got out of school!”

Taka flipped the sheet over, now reading through the words printed on the other side.

“This exam is tomorrow, Mondo. You should be studying as well.” Mondo let out a small huff at this. 

“I’ll do it later.” He pulled out his phone and put a hand on one of his boyfriend’s thighs. Those thighs drove him crazy. He gave one a light squeeze, not receiving a reaction from Taka. He was used to it after all. He liked the attention though, even more than he cared to admit. 

They stayed like this for a while, Taka with his usual concentrated stare and Mondo with a look of content as he used his free hand to scroll through social media. 

After a few minutes, the smaller reached into his book sack and retrieved his science book, substituting the notes he had just finished going over. This caught Mondo’s attention and he groaned. 

“Babe, take a breaaaak!” Mondo snatched the book from Taka and held it away from him. 

“Mondo, we have te-“ He didn’t get to finish. Mondo leaned forward, connecting their lips abruptly. After feeling Taka return the kiss rather quickly, Mondo set the book on the nightstand, not once breaking contact. 

Taka’s hands were free now, and he used them to play in Mondo’s messy hair as they kissed. Mondo grabbed his boyfriend’s legs and pulled them on either side of his hips causing Taka to wrap them around his back. The taller held onto his boyfriend as they kissed, eventually trailing one hand down to Taka’s ass. He gave it a squeeze and slipped his tongue into Taka’s mouth as he moaned softly. 

Mondo moved his tongue around against the other’s and slid his hand to rub up and down the other’s hip, eventually slipping it up the leg of his underwear, now rubbing his soft skin under the fabric. He moved from Taka’s mouth to his neck and planted a few kisses against the side. He grew aroused from the soft moans he received from the boy he loved so much. He absolutely lived for those noises. 

Mondo laid Taka back on the bed and took off his white tank top. He smiled down at his boyfriend, hoping he was getting into it. He was relieved as he saw Taka’s smile accompanied by a blush. He chuckled. 

“Why do I let you do this to me?” Taka complained, though it came out with a more teasing tone.

“‘Cause ya love me.” Mondo leaned down to kiss Taka’s lips briefly. “And because after school sex is the best.” 

He pressed their lips together once again. As they were connected, he grabbed the waistline of Taka’s underwear, and before he could ask for consent, the boy under him shifted to help him get them off, which he did so hastily. He threw them back onto the bed before pulling his lips apart from Taka. He slowly lifted Taka’s shirt enough to expose his chest and swirled his tongue around one of the smaller’s pink buds. This got him more soft moans. Mondo began to suck on it, and opened his eyes to see Taka’s blissful face. The biker felt the hand on his hair tug slightly as the other hand held onto his broad shoulder. 

Mondo pulled away. He pulled Taka’s shirt back down and stared down at his boyfriend, who was panting, his eyes half closed. Mondo chuckled at the sight. 

“Hey, beautiful.” Kiyotaka smiled once again at the pet name. Mondo could be such a sap sometimes, but that just made sex so much better. He was always very careful with him, and the attention Taka received after sex made him feel so loved. 

“God, I love seein’ ya like this. You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, baby.” 

Taka ran his fingers through Mondo’s locks and used his other hand to rub his firm chest. 

“You spoil me.” 

“You deserve it~” Mondo smirked and sat back lifting Taka’s legs, hoisting them against his sides. Mondo knew this part always made Taka a little nervous, despite the many times they’ve gone through with this exact procedure. His red eyes stared down at where their bodies met. He moved his gaze up, his worried eyes meeting Mondo’s own focused ones. 

“Do you have a condom?” 

“Of course, babe.” He reached over into his drawer and pulled out small packet along with a small bottle of lube. He got back into position and squirted some of the lube into his hands, coating three of his fingers. Taka laid his head down and looked to the side as he heard Mondo set the bottle to the side. 

“Relax, Kii. I’m not gonna hurt you, baby.” 

“I’m fine. I’m ready.” 

“Let me know if it’s too much, okay? Remember the safe word?”

“Yes.” He squeezed the pillow his head was rested on as he felt a thick finger prod his entrance, feeling the slippery substance coat him. As the finger slid into his tight core, he gripped the pillow and whimpered. 

“Mondo...!”

“You’re okay. Breathe. Try to relax.” Mondo’s free hand rubbed one of Taka’s legs soothingly. As he felt the tension around his finger slowly dissolve, he pushed it in further before sliding it back and forth, ridding some of the tightness. He found it odd how even after all these times, Taka was still always so tight. It just made fucking his sweet ass ten times better. 

As Taka’s whimpers became moans, Mondo added a second finger, causing the smaller’s breath to hitch. He felt himself stretching beneath the fingers. 

“I-I’m ready.” 

“One more. I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“H-Hurry, Mondo~!”

He loved hearing his boyfriend get all needy and whiney. It was a lot different then how he acted in public, and Mondo was just glad he was the one to get to witness it. 

He finished thrusting and scissoring before pulling out, seeing some liquid connection between his fingers and Taka’s entrance. He took off his own pants, throwing them back to meet his boyfriend’s underwear. Taka felt his smile widen slightly as he watched his boyfriend rip open the condom packet with his teeth. 

Mondo pulled his boxers down just enough to free his large erection and slipped the condom on with ease. He used the slickness on his fingers to lube himself up. Taka’s blush and smile both grew as he watched. 

“You’re so hot.” The compliment earned a smirk and a small laugh from the boy on top. That was the thing about these two doing stuff like this. Sex was never perfect, and even hurt sometimes, but they could be themselves, as sappy as it was. 

“Ya ready?” Taka nodded eagerly as Mondo crawled on top of him, hands on either side of his head, before pulling the covers over their lower halves. Taka’s own pale hands held onto Mondo’s wrists. His grip tightened as he felt Mondo’s tip against his twitching entrance. 

Taka’s mouth flew open as Mondo pushed in, a delayed moan coming out. 

“Ahh~”

“Fuck~ I forgot how good you felt~” 

Mondo stopped to let the other get used to the intruding feeling. He felt Taka’s legs wrap around his waist and saw him trying to lean up. Mondo knew this meant he was ready, and he leaned down to meet his lover’s lips before beginning his slow thrusts. 

Taka would moan between the kisses, the sounds getting higher pitched and louder as time went by. Mondo grunted as he felt that warm core squeeze his dick, filling him with complete bliss. He pulled away and hoisted himself up on his arms more so he could go faster and harder, causing the bed to creak. 

“G-ahh~ M-ondo~!” Taka’s body bounced with the hard thrusts, and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Ngh~ Nghhh~ Ahhaa~” He threw his head to the side as he felt his ass get railed. Mondo pushed Taka’s hair back as he continued ravishing his body. 

“Fucking shit, Taka~ I ain’t gonna last long if you keep makin’ those noises~” The grip on Mondo’s wrist tightened as a spot in Taka was hit. His eyes shot open and his eyes rolled back. 

“Mondo~! Right there! Harder! Mondo, please!” 

Mondo did as his boyfriend begged, feeling sweat drip from his forehead.

He could see it in Taka’s face, and he could feel it in his grip. He was getting close. He felt himself nearing the edge as well, muttering a few curse words. 

That’s when the door flew open. 

“Mondo, I need a- SHIT!”

Leon stood by the dorm room’s door, holding it wide open.

Mondo panicked at the sudden intrusion and hadn’t even thought about what he was doing before he did it. 

“WHAT THE FUCK, LEON?!” He sat up and wrapped the blanket around his body to conceal himself, without considering what that did for the other boy. Kiyotaka was now uncovered and freaking out. 

“MONDO!” 

“SHIT! SORRY!” He grabbed a pillow near Taka’s head and slammed it over his boyfriend’s waist, hoping to cover Leon’s view. 

The red haired boy was laughing hysterically at this point, mainly at Mondo’s mistake that lead him to see Kiyotaka’s bare ass. 

“Everyone was right, Taka! You do have a stick up your ass! Mondo’s stick that is!” 

Taka hid behind his arms as Mondo glared at the intruder. 

“What the fuck do you want, Leon?! Get out!” 

“Chill. I just need a lighter.” Leon walked in like nothing happened and grabbed Mondo’s lighter off of his clattered dresser. “I’ll even lock the door since you obviously don’t know how.” 

With that, Leon left, locking the door as he said he would. 

Mondo looked down at his flustered boyfriend. 

“Shit, babe, I’m sorry...” 

“He saw my ass, Mondo.”

“He’s-“ 

“Leon saw my ass, Mondo!” 

Mondo sighed. He would definitely have to kick Leon’s ass later.


End file.
